


katharsis

by magoberry



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: CHU2 has a rare day off.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu, PAREO/CHU2
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	katharsis

CHU2’s closet stares at her, the endless amount of clothes almost taunting her as she attempts to decide what to wear for the day. Even though she owned a copious amount of clothes, far more than one person ever should, none of it felt right. She scanned her options before finally giving up and settling on the grey hoodie-sweat pants combo. It’s a rare day for CHU2— a day in which she has absolutely nothing to do. Might as well be comfortable.

After that daunting task, she was immediately met with another. Breakfast. All the food in her kitchen seemed like a double edged sword. Bagels are good, but the clashing textures of the bread and cream cheese always irked her. Same thing for cereal and milk. CHU2 glances at the packages of jerky in the pantry, tempted, before deciding otherwise. She finally settles on a cup of plain yogurt, taking a picture of it and sending it to PAREO.

CHU2: this will be no match for me…

PAREO: I believe in you, CHU2-sama!!

A small smile grows on her face before refocusing on the yogurt. It takes her awhile to get through it, and after twenty minutes the cup is empty. CHU2 couldn’t help but be a little proud of herself.

The rest of the day moved slowly as CHU2 found little things to do in order to fill the time. She promised PAREO the day before not to do any work and take the day to relax, but it was  _ killing _ her doing nothing all day. Nothing captured her attention the way writing a new song or working on lighting effects for stage shows did. It's not like she didn’t try either, her house was filled with little attempts to find a hobby. Crochet, painting, astronomy, juggling, all things she tried but quickly abandoned for one reason or another. Maybe it was time to try again. Picking up the yarn and hooks for crochet, a thought stirred back in CHU2’s mind. An awful, overgrown fungus that stuck to her every time she tried something new.

_ You’re not good enough for that. _

Her breath hitched. She threw the items back and shook it off. She can try again another day.

Maybe it's just a TV day, then. CHU2 switched on the TV and began flipping through the channels. News broadcast, news broadcast, baseball, news broadcast, zombie show for middle aged women, baseball…

CHU2 switched off the TV.

She thought for a moment, trying to think of something that made her happy other than the band. It took a little bit, but CHU2 finally thought of something.

CHU2: PAREO

PAREO: Yes, CHU2-sama!

CHU2: i know u must be having the time of ur life on ur day off but i have a question

PAREO: Oh? You can ask me anything!

CHU2: do u thiiiiiiiiink

CHU2: u could come over

PAREO: Of course!! I’m actually already outside hehe

CHU2: WHAT

PAREO: I wanted to spend my day with you, CHU2-sama!

CHU2’s heart skips a beat. It’s a few moments of panic before she realizes she needs to let PAREO in. Standing up, she moves to go open the door but something stops her.

CHU2: before i let u in

CHU2: can i rly ask u anything

PAREO: Of course!!!!

CHU2: ok

CHU2: theoretically

CHU2: if someone had a crush on u

CHU2: and thought u made them really happy

CHU2: what would u think

PAREO: Hmmmmmm~

PAREO: Well, I would thiiink I’d hope they know I feel the same way. And that I want to show them just how happy they make me!

CHU2: a good answer…

CHU2: now

CHU2: theoretically, again,

CHU2: what if…………..the someone

CHU2: is me

PAREO: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~

PAREO: Let me in, and you’ll find out!

CHU2’s heart skips yet another beat. She gets a little scared she may have to see a doctor for this.

Opening the door for the girl, CHU2 immediately notices PAREO’s hair color is entirely pink. This isn’t the first time its been exclusively pink, but it’s still a rare occurrence. The next thing CHU2 realizes is how cutely dressed PAREO is compared to her hoodie-sweatpants combo she was rocking. A little twinge of embarrassment creeps on her face, something which PAREO immediately picks up on.

“CHU2-sama, you look very comfortable today,” she says. CHU2’s heart skips yet again and now she’s certain a doctor is needed. “That’s good for what I have planned!”

“U-um…” CHU2 isn’t sure how to respond. Her heart is racing from the anticipation, and her face is beginning to turn red.

“Now, to answer your question…” PAREO hands CHU2 a rose made out of... jerky? When she takes the 'rose', PAREO moves her hand to hold CHU2’s, pulling her forward. She smiles before placing a kiss directly onto CHU2’s lips.

The moments after that are fuzzy for CHU2. She temporarily blacked out from all the excitement and when she woke up, her head was in PAREO’s lap, with PAREO stroking her hair. CHU2 smiles at her, nuzzling directly into her hand.

Maybe she is good enough for something.

**Author's Note:**

> hi all, i just kinda wrote this just to write something that pushes the parechute agenda and also gets some headcanons i have for chu2 out, mostly that she's autistic and has texture issues with a lot of foods


End file.
